This Thing Called a Lawyer
by Aussiesrule34
Summary: Phoenix talks to Apollo about a past case and about what it means to be a lawyer. Oneshot.


**This Thing Called a Lawyer**

_It all became worth it, that day._

_That day when "lawyer" was no longer his job or his title- lawyer was who he was._

_It was when he couldn't see his life without his profession._

…_Because his profession was his life._

_He now knew what law was; and he knew it was his duty to defend and protect it._

_That was the day on which Phoenix Wright truly became a defense attorney- the day on which he earned his badge. Never again could he wear it without knowing that he had fought long and hard not only to call himself a defense attorney- but to become one. _

_More than a title, it was now something ingrained in him so deeply that even the Bar Association Review Board couldn't take it away. _

They say that defense attorneys will do anything to get their client off the hook... no matter if their client is the true guilty party. They say that these "attorneys" are only concerned for their own self- benefit… that they never fight for anyone other than themselves. Overlooking crime and pardoning criminals- in such, these attorneys themselves sink lower than those guilty parties they fight to protect. But maybe those people who spread these stories don't know about defense attorneys who aren't concerned with their win record, who aren't solely interested in freeing their client of charges. Maybe some people don't know that there are lawyers out there… who fight to uncover the truth.

"Looking back now, I can't really believe I got through that trial. The only reason I did was because I kept telling myself I had to stay strong… because I was the only one who could save Maya. The thought didn't occur to me to call for help. I was focusing on keeping Pearls and I fed and rested."

A reminiscent look was in the older attorney's eyes, and Apollo looked interested for once. Mr. Wright didn't talk much about old cases. This meant, of course, to listen up closely when he did drag one out of the closet. Glancing over at Apollo to make sure the young man was attentive, Phoenix kept talking.

"Yeah, I had a funny feeling about defending him from the start. I think even little Pearls did. But he wasn't lying… so my magatama said. And I agreed to defend him, because I would have done anything just then to keep Maya from harm. I felt responsible, in a way, that she had even been kidnapped… I should have been watching closer. Anyways, that's how it happened… I went into that trial believing with all my heart in Engarde's innocence. I had to… it was the only way I knew to defend someone." Phoenix paused for a breath and swiped a hand over the stubble on his chin. "So that's how I went in court, and I hit the ground running. I only had one trial day to pull Maya out of that assassin's grasp. I don't know if I've ever questioned with such ferocity. I remember saying some pretty ridiculous things at times, too." Phoenix chuckled. "I was pretty desperate."

Apollo nodded. "I've felt like that…" he mumbled.

Phoenix looked at him oddly. "Have you? You've never had to defend someone who turned out to be clearly guilty. You've never had the moment to decide what exactly this thing called a lawyer is, or what you are fighting for." Phoenix raised his eyebrows and waited for Apollo's answer.

"I... I know." Apollo's voice dropped down to a very quiet tone, which sounded strangely odd coming from him. "But… I had a trial where I had to prove my mentor, the man I trusted, was guilty of murder, while he was standing by my side. I knew I couldn't overlook his crime. But, still… I almost passed over it in my heart. Because I trusted him that much…"

A look passed over Phoenix's face fleetingly- something akin to respect- and then the older man said thoughtfully, "Every lawyer has that choice. That was one of your tests as a lawyer. But somehow, I don't think you've passed the final exam, not yet."

Apollo nodded, his eyes rather distant. Perhaps he was lost in thought… thinking of the things which had been taken from him during that trial he mentioned. He had lost them all; his mentor, his job, his trust in Kristoph…

Clearing his throat, Phoenix continued his story. "I couldn't postpone the trial any longer. I tried every tactic to get the judge to draw it out, but I couldn't convince him in the end. I was up against a wall and I knew it."

Apollo rested his chin on his hand. "Wait. Wasn't… Prosecutor Edgeworth in charge of the prosecution for that trial? Your old friend?"

Phoenix smiled. "I see you remember him. Edgeworth… 'The Demon Prosecutor'…" Chuckling and shaking his head, he continued, "Yeah, Edgeworth was there at that trial. But at the time, I didn't see him as my friend. I saw him as someone who had betrayed me... and I was hurt deeply by it. It didn't help to have to see him there in the middle of all of this." Apollo waited for Phoenix to continue. "So, I was at odds with Edgeworth, and here's Engarde, my client, whom my belief is faltering in. I'm starting to believe that maybe he did it. But I absolutely have to prove him innocent, because my mentor's little sister… my little sister… is being held who-knows-where by an assassin. I took Pearls everywhere with me, because she wouldn't stay at home. She wanted to help so badly… and I couldn't let her see the indecision I had in my heart."

Apollo turned his head slightly. "Pearls… I remember seeing a picture of her at your place."

Phoenix's face lit up, and Apollo was surprised at the transformation. Given a shave, Mr. Wright would look…well, like a respectable businessman.

"That little girl was Maya's cousin… she was with us a lot." Phoenix didn't say any more, but Apollo thought he understood the bond between the three of them. It was as if, because they had no one else, they stuck together, kind of like family. "Anyways," Phoenix continued after a brief pause, "We had found out that the murder was committed by an assassin- and it was late at night- way past visiting hours, and Pearls' bedtime-and I was terribly afraid. I still believed in my heart that Engarde, my client, was innocent, but I was also afraid to hope… and was worried to death about Maya, afraid that my client was the real guilty party, and concerned that Pearls couldn't handle it all.." His expression was so serious, his tone so grave, that Apollo knew Mr. Wright was reliving that day. This was no poker face that the card-player had on… he was showing his true feelings to Apollo for once. And the younger attorney felt honored.

Apollo took advantage of the pause to ask, "What happened, then…?"

Phoenix looked him in the eyes. "I found out… the worst possible news. Engarde... wasn't innocent at all. Far from it. He was a selfish, greedy man… one who I had to stand up for in court and proclaim innocent in front of millions who were watching. Everything in me protested against it. I couldn't let a killer run free… or convict an innocent person. But there was no way out, because if justice was served to Engarde, than another innocent person would die… an innocent person whom I was very close to." Phoenix paused to let the words sink in, and Apollo tried to imagine the weight of that choice. Nothing save a miracle could guarantee all would come right in the end…

As if he had read the young attorney's thoughts, Phoenix remarked, "A miracle happened."

Apollo looked up, his eyes wide, startled. "You… you didn't have to do anything? You didn't have to make the choice?"

Phoenix laughed. "Of course I had to do something. I had to make the miracle happen… they don't just occur on their own, you know. But in the end, justice was served… as it always is." Phoenix dropped his head and was silent for a minute. His teal beanie hid his eyes from view. Apollo thought over the words, wondering if Mr. Wright would continue, or if the story would end there. "But… but Mr. Wright… what was your choice in that case? You _had _no choice! You got the killer convicted… Maya was saved…. right? But how do you know… what to do? It seems as if there's no way out of that situation…" Apollo was thoroughly confused by now and his frustration showed in his voice.

"Slow down there, Apollo. Engarde was convicted, and Maya was safe and sound… still is. But it was after the case… when Edgeworth showed me what I'd been fighting for all along. When he told me how he came to realize how petty a "perfect win record" really is…and how it had been my defense that led him to that conclusion." Phoenix glanced at Apollo. "You see, we don't fight for ourselves."

"We fight for our clients, right?" Apollo asked, pressing his index finger against in forehead in a quizzical expression.

"Not quite. Because our clients… are not always as innocent as they may seem. The only reason we stand in the courtroom… is to find the truth, plain and simple. To find the truth and be sure it is made clear."

Apollo nodded. "I hear Prosecutor Gavin spewing that line all the time."

Phoenix chuckled. "And I'm sure its meaning seems diminished coming from a rock star. But he's got the right idea. It's not for ourselves, our clients, or for anyone else that we fight…"

"But it's the truth that we seek?" Apollo ended.

"You've got the idea," Phoenix smirked. "It's something an attorney's gotta know before the question is lying right before him: "What is this thing called a lawyer? And what kind of lawyer am I going to be?"

Long after that discussion, that question still rolled around in Apollo's head. It was something he asked himself before every trial, before he signed any defense agreements. _"What is this thing called a lawyer?" _Mr. Wright had told him exactly what it was- what a defense attorney's place in the courtroom is. But it was something Apollo still hadn't found out for himself… as Mr. Wright had said, Apollo hadn't passed the final exam- not yet.

_He passed the final exam as a lawyer that day… that day when he decided why exactly he stood in the courtroom._

_The choice comes to every lawyer, and the answer to that question…_

_Shows who they choose to be._

_A defender of truth and justice? Or a protector of criminals?_

_Will they nuture and uphold the law, or try to destroy it…?_

_Treat it as absolute, or fight to change it when they must…?_

_It's all part of this thing called a lawyer._

Well, I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to write something with some interaction between Phoenix and Apollo- something mentor/student-ish. This, of course, is what resulted. In case you couldn't tell, it's based off of Edgeworth's 2-4 quote, "What is this thing called a lawyer? What can you do as one?" I've always wanted to write a story based on Phoenix's reactions to 2-4, and so that kind of worked itself in.

If you review, I will love you forever. ;).


End file.
